1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to a calibrating apparatus and method for calibrating a light sensor of an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advances in image processing technology, a variety of input methods (e.g., utilizing a touch panel, voice inputting, gesture inputting, etc.) which are convenient to users are gradually getting much more attention by the market and are flourishing.
Generally, a common optical touch screen usually includes at least two light sensors for detecting the states of the touch points on the screen. For example, when the user emits light (such as through a light pen) on an optical touch screen to form a light point, the optical touch screen can capture the image corresponding to the screen with the light sensor and determine the coordinate of the light point on the screen with image processing technology to achieve the goal of inputting.
Additionally, the optical touch screen can also capture the image corresponding to the user's gesture with the light sensor and achieve the effect of gesture inputting by utilizing image processing technology and gesture recognition technology. The light sensor can also capture images with a wide-angle lens or a fish-eye lens, so that the whole screen can be detected by the light sensor within a very short distance.
However, if the position or the angle of the light sensor in the optical touch screen is not installed well, the precision of the state of the detected touch point will be seriously affected. The deviations can even lead to erroneous judgment of the touch point inputted by the user which can be must worse.
Therefore, the major scope of the invention is to provide a calibrating apparatus and method which can be applied in an image processing apparatus to solve the aforesaid problems.